Knave Dhahaka
Knave Dhahaka ''(ネーブ ドハハカ, Neibu Dohahaka) is an Independent Mage and user of Lightning Dragon God Slayer Magic, as well as the main male protagonist of Fairy Tail: Dream. Raised in the mountains by his foster father, the Dragon God Granzeboma, Knave later set off on his own to travel the world and see all there is to see. He has become infamous for his various disruptions of order in the Magic World, to the point that the Magic Council has reserved a cell in Era for him if he ever crosses the line. Appearance Knave is skinny yet well-muscled young man who stands at about 5 feet and 9 inches tall. Knave's most identifiable feature is his neon green hair. Knave's most common attire consists of a pure-white tank top along with a thick, cotton, long scarf that is wrapped around his neck. Knave also wears jeans with the ends rolled up and bluish-colored moccassins. The other consistent trait about Knave's appearance is the training bandages found all over his body, most notably around his hands, waist, and feet. Personality Knave usually first comes across as "incredibly annoying" to most people who meet him. Knave is one of those few people who believes his is smart, but, in reality, is a bit of an idiot. Knave has a very rough exterior, and can speak very plainly without a thought for the feelings of the others. Likewise, Knave has very strict opinions, and is loathe to forsake them, to the point that he'd rather simply reject anything someone is saying, preferring his opinion and viewpoint over theirs. Ironically, Knave is often a very friendly person, enjoying meeting new people or people who he's met only briefly before. Unfortunately, it usually doesn't take long before Knave's stubborn side rears its head, and he runs the risk of alienating a person. There are very few people Knave genuinely dislikes (usually his enemies), and an even less amount of people who he finds constantly annoying. Knave is also a great lover of food, sometimes sinking into depression whenever he is not fed or is hungry. He has great pride in his abilities and often believes himself to be stronger than he is (though he can be accurate in judging his strength in some instances). However, underneath all this rough exterior, Knave is a truly kind and caring person, and can be incredibly good at reading people sometimes. Knave also exhibits of a goofball attitude, which most find endearing. Knave also enjoys exploring and finding new areas filled with the strange and exotic, to the point where he forsakes his own personal safety in order to see and discover more. Knave also has a dark and serious side, which usually emerges when he or someone he considers a friend is in grave danger. While in this state Knave will do anything and everything to defeat an attacking opponent or save his comrades lives (once taking a blast of canon fire in order to shield Stormy Buchanan, nearly at the cost of his life). It is to be noted that Knave often completely changes his train of thought, seemingly at random, and this often leads to Knave supposedly pulling props and other such devices from seemingly nowhere, usually to inact comedic relief skits or the like. History Magic and Abilities 'Lightning Dragon God Slayer Magic (雷竜の神特効の魔法, Metsuryūkami no Mahō)- A form of Caster Magic, Lost Magic, and Dragon God Slayer Magic that allows Knave to generate and manipulate lightning, as well as devour it to heal him and give him strength. Originally a simple Lightning Dragon Slayer, Granzeboma later had Knave implanted with lacrimas that allowed him to utilize Lighting Dragon God Slayer magic as well, creating a combination magic that allows him to utilizes spells of both styles, and, more importantly, allows him to combine the two forms of lightning into something truly powerful. *'''Lightning Dragon God's Roar ''(雷竜の神の咆哮, Rairyūkami no Hōkō)''- Knave takes a deep breath, then expels a massive amount of lightning from his mouth in the shape of a tornado. This move is notable for its incredible pushing power, being able to knock some opponents across a town, and it's incredible destructive force, being able to destroy that town as well. Knave can control the direction of the roar by simply turning his head. *'Lightning Dragon God's Claw '(雷竜の神の爪, Rairyūkami no Tsume)- Knave surrounds his arm with a large amount of destructive lightning, then punches the opponent with it. The blow is incredibly powerful, both electrifying the opponent and delivering blunt force damage as well. Much like the Roar attack, this spell has incredible pushing power, being able to knock the opponent back. This spell can also be used as a makeshift block, by countering the force of the incoming attack. Equipment Relationships Trivia Category:Fairy Tail Category:Mage Category:Dragon God Slayer Category:Zeon1 Category:OC Category:Independent Mage Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Original Characters